Kid, El ladrón fantasma
by Debi-chan
Summary: El ladrón 1412, el más escurridizo de Japón, al que todos los policías y detectives del mundo les encantaría meter en la cárcel. Un nuevo detective aparece en escena y las cosas se ponen cada vez mas difíciles, conseguirá dar con pandora? Reviews pliss!


Ola!! aquí vengo un Fic de detective Conan . Al principio se centra solo en esta pareja, Kaito y Aoko (se nota que es mi preferida… xD) pero mas adelante aparecerán otros personajes… y como dice el titulo… este Fic estará mas centrado en los robos de Kid.. (A ver lo que me sale xD), pero también habrá algo entre las parejas, espero que os guste y DEJAD REVIEWS PORFAA!!

Por cierto, este cap. se lo dedico a Naiyara, que espero que se pase mas gente a leer sus fics que escrive muy bien! y como le dije tambien a mi amiga Kitty kitsune-chan, tambien se lo dedico a ella... xD espero que os guste!!

**Disclaimer:**** Detective Conan no me pertenece, ni tampoco ninguno de los personajes que aparecen aquí y son de esa serie, yo solo los he cogido prestados para hacer este fanfic. **

**Aviso: no todos los personajes son de esta serie ya que también hay personajes que son MÍOS, inventados completamente.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**KID, EL LADRÓN FANTASMA**

**CAPÍTULO. 1 **

El oscuro cielo de la tarde auguraba que pronto iba a anochecer. Las calles de Shibuya estaban abarrotadas de gente que había salido a pasear o se iban de fiesta aprovechando que era fin de semana.

En lo alto de un edificio, un chico de pelo castaño oscuro y alborotado vestido con un uniforme de instituto, miraba con prismáticos y con una sonrisa divertida un nuevo museo que acababan de abrir y que estaba completamente rodeado de gente vitoreando con carteles a cierto ladrón de guante blanco y policías que no hacían mas que correr por todos lados siguiendo las ordenes de un hombre que hablaba por un Walkie-talkie la mayor parte del tiempo, y que iba vestido con un traje verde y una camisa blanca junto con una corbata negra. Con una sonrisa audaz, apartó los prismáticos dejándolos a un lado y mostrando así unos preciosos ojos azules. Se puso en pie limpiándose un poco los pantalones manchados del polvo que se acumulaba en el suelo.

- Hay que ver como puede llegar a estar de sucio esto… ¬¬ -susurro para si. Y volviendo su vista al frente, saltó a la terraza de abajo cambiando completamente de ropa y portando ahora un traje blanco con sombrero de copa del mismo color y un monóculo en el ojo derecho. Miró el reloj que tenia en la muñeca, y en unos instantes ya estaba sobrevolando los cielos.

Mientras tanto, una chica de pelo castaño oscuro, largo y alborotado, se limpiaba las manos en el servicio de señoras de un cine, donde momentos antes había visto una película con sus amigas que la esperaban, ahora, fuera del recinto.

Salió de allí secándose las manos y buscando con su azul mirada a sus compañeras. Escuchó a varias personas que gritaban aterrorizadas y se giró para ver lo que ocurría. Vio como todo el mundo se apartaba espantado, dejando camino libre y empujándose unos a otros para apartarse. La joven miraba a todos lados sin entender nada y recibiendo numerosos empujones hasta que uno de ellos la mandó a aquel espacio. Sacudió la cabeza levemente y miró al frente.

Aquella expresión cruel, y aquella mirada la aterrorizo, no se podía mover, las piernas no le respondían. Un hombre de avanzada edad, de pelo canoso y ojos penetrantes y oscuros corría hacia ella con una navaja en su mano derecha manchada de lo que parecía ser…

- ¡¡SANGRE!! –gritó espantada Aoko sin saber donde meterse. Pero no podía, aquellos ojos la tenían atrapada clavándosele como dos puñales.

Se quedó ahí estática en aquel lugar, atrapada en esos ojos que la escrutaban todo el cuerpo y tan aterrorizada que no se podía mover. Tampoco escuchaba las llamadas de la gente desesperada que le decía que se apartara, y de sus amigas que gritaban su nombre asustadas al verla y pedían ayuda. Todo aquello se escuchaba como un rumor lejano, la gente de su alrededor se distorsionaba hasta quedar solo una sombra borrosa. Solo quedaba ese hombre en frente suya con una mirada perversa y su sonrisa sádica.

Saliendo de su ensimismamiento, el asesino sonrió con malicia y la atrapó, amenazando su cuello con la navaja que acababa de limpiar en su pantalón, manchándolo todavía más de sangre. Por detrás de él llegaron tres oficiales de policía que maldijeron su mala suerte al ver aquella escena.

Aoko no sabía que hacer, sus nervios y miedo hicieron que acabara así, ¿y ahora que podía hacer? ¡Si no podía ni moverse! solo le quedaba esperar, con miedo de ser asesinada u otra cosa peor, pero debía de creer en la policía, eso es lo que la tranquilizaba un poco, pero no del todo. El hombre empezó a hablar con su voz áspera y desagradable cerca del oído de la joven, que se estremeció al notar su aliento tan cerca provocando que le flaqueasen un poco las piernas.

- Si no me dais lo que os pido, la mataré… –amenazó con un tono sereno y a la vez fuerte mientras acercaba lentamente su rostro al de la joven levantándolo con brusquedad y sonriendo sádicamente con su mirada clavada en los policías y en Aoko al mismo tiempo.

- De acuerdo, pero prometa que soltará a la joven. –dijo uno de los policías que parecía rondar los cuarenta y tantos. El hombre sonrió con sus ojos marrones centelleando de maldad y accedió. Ni el mismo se lo creía. Pensó Aoko irónicamente, no la soltaría de eso estaba segura, pero muy en el fondo ella esperaba que fuese verdad.

- Quiero un helicóptero –empezó a exigir- y para que sea lo mas rápido posible, quiero que vega uno de esos que os habéis llevado para atrapar a Kid… - Aoko se sorprendió _"Kid… mi padre… estará alli…"_ pensó algo asustada sin saber muy bien porque- que si no recuerdo mal… -continuó- el robo era hoy y esta bastante cerca de aquí –volvió a sonreír con malicia siguió diciendo- después me llevareis a las afueras donde tengo mis medios para poder salir de aquí. Pero aviso de antemano que no me sigáis… o de lo contrario… -otra sonrisa sádica se volvió a dibujar en su arrugado rostro y miró de reojo a la asustada chica.

Llegaron a la azotea de aquel cine donde a principio de la tarde había ido a ver una película con sus amigas pensando que nada arruinaría esa divertida tarde. Ahora se arrepentía de aquellos pensamientos.

La joven no dejaba de preguntarse constantemente como estaban sus amigas es ese momento, y si saldría de esa con vida.

A lo lejos, divisaron con la mirada cinco helicópteros que perseguían a alguien que volaba en un ala-delta blanco e instantes después, como uno de esos helicópteros giraba a la izquierda para dirigirse donde ellos estaban. Aoko no le dio importancia al helicóptero, sino que se quedó mirando fijamente al chico que volaba en el ala-delta, que se trataba de Kid, y que en ese momento dirigió la mirada, con curiosidad, a aquella azotea adonde se dirigía aquel helicóptero rezagado y donde estaba ella con los policías y aquel hombre amenazándola.

Por otro lado, Kaito seguía sobrevolando los cielos, perseguido ahora por cuatro helicópteros y los policías de los coches patrulla. Se fijó bien en lo que ocurría en aquella azotea y vio que había tres policías y un hombre que tenia de rehén a una chica. Se acercó un poco más hasta poder identificar a las personas que había allí, y se horrorizó al ver que aquella chica era Aoko. Tenía un cuchillo amenazando su cuello y de sus ojos, se podían ver pequeñas lágrimas cayendo. Esa imagen enfureció todavía mas a Kaito, que sin pensárselo dos veces, bajó hasta allí.

- ¿No le da vergüenza tratar así a una señorita? –dijo con tono amenazante.

- ¡¿Quien eres tú?! –respondió aquel hombre furioso, dándose la vuelta al escuchar su voz para encontrarse al ladrón con cara de pocos amigos. Los policías miraban desde la puerta por donde habían entrado a la azotea sorprendidos por lo que estaban viendo.

- ¿No me reconoce? –le contestó en tono burlón- patético.

- ¡¿Oye quien te crees que eres para llamarme así mocoso?! -gritó furioso el hombre apretando un poco mas el cuchillo al cuello de Aoko sin llegar a lastimarla todavía- ¡¡Que seas Kid no te da derecho a insultarme!!

- Todo hombre que no es capaz de tratar a una señorita no merece el menor respeto –dijo tranquilamente, manteniendo su tono de voz amenazante y su famosa cara de póquer.

- ¿Y que vas a hacer al respecto? –ironizó con una sonrisa y lamiendo la mejilla de Aoko provocando en esta un escalofrió de asco y enfureciendo todavía mas al ladrón, que seguía manteniendo su típica cara de póquer por muchas ganas que tenia, en el fondo, de romperle la cara.

El helicóptero se posó sobre ellos lentamente, al fin, mientras montones de policías aparecían por la puerta de la azotea de repente encontrándose entre ellos el inspector Nakamori que se quedó sin habla al ver aquella escena.

- Será mejor que me valla ya, mi helicóptero me espera –rió el asesino- pero me la voy a llevar conmigo para asegurarme de que no me sigáis y… quien sabe para que más.

Ante esto, el joven ladrón no aguantó más y disparó una de sus cartas a la mano que alargaba para coger la escalera, haciéndole un corte en ella y provocando que soltara el cuchillo y a la chica para agarrarse de la mano. Aoko aprovechó la situación para escapar de él y le dio una patada a la navaja acercándola hacia los policías que había allí para evitar que la recuperase. El hombre, al ver que no tenía escapatoria, gritó enfurecido y empujó a la chica al vacío. El inspector se quedó blanco al verla caer y Aoko se asustó pensando que iba a morir. Cerró fuertemente sus ojos esperando el golpe. Pero nunca llegó.

Sintió una suave brisa acariciando su rostro y sus cabellos y alguien que la cogía por la cintura, y abrió los ojos. Se sorprendió al ver al mago ladrón que la llevaba por el aire mirando al frente y manteniendo su cara de póquer en todo momento. Miró atentamente su rostro y se sorprendió mucho al ver que aquella cara le sonaba de algo, pero en ese momento no sabía de qué, estaba demasiado conmovida para pensar en eso ahora.

Cerró sus ojos apoyando sus manos en el pecho del chico y después, apoyó su cabeza con los ojos cerrados todavía y refugiándose en su pecho, sintiendo la suave brisa en sus cabellos. Se sentía segura con ese chico y aunque le molestaba bastante, porque a ella le gustaba a su amigo de la infancia, en esos momentos, no le importó. Kid la miró sorprendido al notar sus manos y su cabeza refugiándose en su pecho y sonrió con ternura.

En la azotea, el inspector Nakamori avisó a todas las patrullas que no siguieran a Kid por esta vez, y mientras los demás policías allí se llevaban al asesino a la comisaría, Geizo veía alejarse lentamente al ladrón con su hija en brazos.

- Gracias Kid –susurró antes de salir.

Kaito se posó suavemente en otra azotea algo alejada de donde habían salido para evitar que algún policía o alguien lo viesen, pero los helicópteros ya se habían marchado. Miró en silencio aquel edificio de donde habían salido y donde en ese momento no había nadie, abrazando a la joven todavía, sin darse cuenta. En ese silenció se escuchó un leve carraspeo y miró a Aoko que estaba algo ruborizada y mirándole a la cara.

- ¿Me… me… vas a soltar ya? –dijo con algo de vergüenza.

El mago la miró fijamente a sus azules ojos con su cara de póquer, que la ponía mas nerviosa al no saber en que estaría pensando el ladrón, y con una pícara sonrisa que lentamente se dibujo en su rostro le contestó.

- ¿Porque debería hacerlo? A mi me gusta mas así.

- Va-… vale… O/O

La joven se quedó sin palabras ante aquella respuesta y con el rostro rojo como nunca antes la había tenido. Volvió la mirada hacia un lado con los ojos como platos, mientras ponía otra vez su cabeza en el pecho del chico lentamente, y sentía como este le abrazaba todavía más fuerte. Podía sentir su respiración y sus latidos. Estar allí abarcándole a él la reconfortaba como nunca antes nadie había hecho. Cerró los ojos unos instantes escuchando los latidos del mago y deseando que ese momento no acabase nunca. Volvió a abrir los ojos desmesuradamente quitándose esa idea de la cabeza. Si ella estaba enamorada de su amigo de la infancia, Kaito, ¿como es que se sentía así con él? Recordó la cara del ladrón cuando la miró antes y se acordó de él. "Tal vez…" pensaba para sí. Pero pronto se quitó esa idea de la cabeza al sentir a Kid separándose suavemente se su abrazo y dirigiéndose al bordillo de aquel edificio para irse dándole la espalda mientras sonreía, pero eso no lo llegó a ver ella. Se disponía a saltar cuando escuchó la dulce voz de la joven tras de si.

- ¡Matte! –gritó. Kid se giró manteniendo su cara de póquer en todo momento- Esto… yo… quería… decirte… que… gracias por salvarme Kid –acabó con una dulce sonrisa correspondida por otra del mago.

- No hay de que, hermosa dama –le dijo con una leve reverencia.

Se enderezó con una sonrisa y escondiendo levemente su rostro en las sombras, y cuando estaba dispuesto a irse de allí, una repentina ráfaga de viento causó que se le escapara el sombrero cayendo a los pies de Aoko que lo vio y miró hacia el frente para ver al asustado joven que tenia ante ella.

- "_Maldito viento... justo ahora tenia que pasar… ¬¬"_ -pensó el joven enfadado y asustado a la vez de la reacción de la joven.

El chico miró lentamente hacia el frente buscando tímidamente la azul mirada de su amiga y sin saber que hacer ni donde meterse, por unos instantes en su rostro se pudo ver un tono blanco en su piel esperando la reacción de la chica que lo miraba ahora asombrada al descubrir quien era realmente aquel ladrón de guante blanco que tantos quebraderos de cabeza traía a su padre.

Aoko estaba como petrificada al reconocer aquella cara que tanto le sonaba de algo, pequeñas lágrimas se formaban poco a poco en sus azules ojos sin poder evitarlo por mucho que lo intentara y caían lentamente por sus mejillas. Se pasó el brazo por la cara rápidamente, y con semblante serio y con algunas lagrimas que quedaban todavía rodando lentamente por su rostro, le preguntó algo asustada y con rabia por lo que acababa de descubrir.

- ¿Kaito… por qué… haces…?

- Gommen nasai Aoko… -le dijo con una mirada y sonrisa tristes- pero no te lo quería decir porque tu odias a Kid… y no quería que me odiases por esto…

- ¡¡No te he preguntado eso baka!! –gritó cerrando sus ojos con fuerza- Lo que quiero saber… es por que… haces esto…

- Lo hago por mi padre –dijo pasando su tono de voz y su expresión a una mas seria- porque él era el anterior Kid y murió asesinado por una organización. Lo que yo hago no es por gusto Aoko… lo hago para que piensen que no mataron a mi padre y así poder encontrarlos y para que se pudran en la cárcel como se merecen. Y aunque sea arriesgado... quiero hacerlo por él.

Ella bajó la mirada hacia al suelo entristeciendo todavía mas al ladrón que pensaba que lo odiaría por descubrir su identidad así. La joven, levantó la cabeza para mirarle a la cara y en su rostro se podía ver una dulce sonrisa, aquella que le gustaba tanto a él, sorprendiéndole ya que se esperaba otra reacción. Se acercó a él cogiendo el sombrero del suelo y alargando sus brazos para entregárselo, y le contestó.

- Gracias otra vez Kid… gracias por contármelo aunque sea algo tarde, y te apoyaré en todo lo que sea… mientras no corras peligro –puntualizó. Kaito rió, y le puso el sombrero a Aoko en al cabeza sorprendiéndola mientras él la sonreía y le decía.

- Gracias a ti Aoko… -y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla provocando que se pusiese mas roja que cuando lo estaba por el abrazo- Me voy ya. –dijo, pero antes de saltar se volvió a girar con curiosidad al volver a escuchar su dulce voz.

- Kaito… te olvidas del sombrero… -le dijo extendiéndoselo otra vez. Kaito la sonrió, esta vez con ternura.

- Ya te lo pediré cuando lo necesite.

Miró el sombrero que tenía en sus manos y se acercó a Kaito, poniéndole algo nervioso. Ella sonrió algo pillina, y se le acercó dándole un pequeño y dulce beso en la comisura de los labios, debido al inesperado movimiento que el joven hizo al no esperarse lo que ella iba a hacer. Se quedaron los dos mirándose sorprendidos y muy ruborizados, sin saber que decir o que hacer en esos momentos.

- Bu-bueno… yo… esto… será mejor que me valla ya ¿no? –empezó a decir Kaito rascándose la cabeza con la mano derecha- Ya es tarde… no-nos vemos en clase Aoko! Y la próxima vez… -en ese momento iba a soltar una de sus bromas, pero prefirió no arruinar el momento- ten mas cuidado…

- Hai… No… nos vemos… -dijo con la cabeza un poco agachada escondiendo sus sonrojadas mejillas. Y dicho esto el mago sonrió y se lanzó al vació, para luego desplegar su capa y sobrevolar el oscuro y estrellado cielo nocturno.

Ella sonrió viendo el sombrero que tenia en sus manos y al ladrón que sobrevolaba el cielo diciendo para si.

- Tal vez no ha sido una tarde tan mala /… Pero que estoy diciendo!! o/o será mejor que me valla a casa ya… _–"menos mal que Kaito ya se había ido y gracias a eso no me ha escuchado U"_ -pensó avergonzada con el sombrero del ladrón en sus manos.

Llegó a su casa y se disponía a abrir la puerta de la entrada cuando se detuvo de pronto, al darse cuenta de que todavía tenía el sombrero en sus manos, miró a los lados buscando un lugar donde poder dejar el sombrero un rato y que su padre lo viese.

- Maldito Kaito… ha sido un gesto muy bonito y todo lo que quieras lo del sombrero, pero no tengo donde dejarlo ahora para que mi padre no lo vea… que seguro que me está esperando para ver como estoy… -suspiró con rabia al no encontrar ningún lugar por ahí cerca donde esconder el sombrero antes de entrar en casa, y su padre se le tirara al cuello para ver como estaba- seguro que me preguntara que he hecho cuando me ha rescatado Kid… -susurraba en un suspiro y acordándose de pronto de aquel beso- si el supiera… /U jejeje

- Si tu padre supiera el que? –escuchó una voz de un joven que provenía de la entrada de su casa. Se giró escondiendo el sombrero lo más que podía encontrándose con alguien al que no veía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

- Tu eres… -dijo con cara de sorpresa al volver a encontrarse con el y a la vez alegría.

- Cuanto tiempo, mi querida Aoko…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Una semana después de lo ocurrido con aquel asesino y el rescate de Kid, Aoko y Kaito, caminaban a paso ligero hacia el instituto los dos juntos, como hacían desde un dia después de lo que pasó discutiendo como hacían todos los días.

- ¡¡Kaito!! ¡¡Es que no puede ser contigo!! ¡¡Desde que vamos juntos a clase casi siempre es igual!! –gritaba Aoko bastante enfadada y llamando así la atención de todo transeúnte.

- ¡¡Que quieres que le haga si me he quedado dormido?! Ò.Ó –le contestaba este igual de mosqueado– ¡¡Y haz el favor de no gritar que das vergüenza ajena!! ¡¡Todo el mundo nos mira por tu culpa!!

- ¡¡Mira quien fue a hablar!! ¡¡El que va levantando las faldas de las chicas para ver su ropa interior, y todos los días monta un numerito para ver la mía!!

- ¡¡Aoko, eso no tiene nada que ver ahora!! Que por cierto son blancas… xD ¡¡Lo que te estoy diciendo es que eres una escandalosa!! ¡Y debido a eso todo el mundo se gira a mirarnos!

- ¡¡Si tú no te quedases dormido y dejases de hacer esas cosas no te gritaría como lo hago!! ¡¡Y deja de repetirme el color de mis braguitas!! ¬¬# -le contestó furiosa y atizándole con su mochila en la cabeza, acción que el mago no pudo esquivar y le dio de lleno haciéndole un pequeño chichón.

- No te pongas así… -reía burlonamente el chico fregándose con una mano el lugar donde pronto le saldría el chichón- que bruta… xP y como decía… ¡Sabes perfectamente porque me he quedado dormido! –continuó con un tono de voz mas bajo para evitar que mas gente se girase a escuchar esa conversación.

- Lo se… pero… ¿No podías hacer tus…? –calló al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir y de la mirada de su amigo que le decía que no dijese lo que el estaba pensando, y continuó- bueno… ¿No podrías hacerlo cuando al día siguiente no hay clase? ¡Por tu culpa casi siempre llegamos tarde! Y además yo me… -dijo ella con el tono do voy bajo también para evitar que los demás escuchasen la conversación.

- Lo siento Aoko –interrumpió lo que iba a decir su amiga- pero sabes perfectamente que lo hago por… -pero no pudo acabar la frase porque se vio interrumpido de golpe por cuatro compañeros de clase que aparecieron de repente por detrás asustándole y provocando que diese un pequeño saltito del susto.

- Valla, valla… parejita… que raro que ya hayáis dejado de discutir… que pasa, ¿Que os ibais a dar un beso y os hemos interrumpido? –dijo uno de sus compañeros que había pasado su brazo derecho por encima del hombro de Kaito.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que los dos amigos se ruborizasen de golpe. Aoko se quedó en silencio sin saber muy bien que decir, ya que aquello la cogió algo desprevenida e hizo que se acordase de aquel momento en el que ese enteró de que Kid era Kaito. Siguió caminando en silencio, algo que no pasó desapercibido por su amigo, mirando hacia el frente sin dar importancia a aquello y siguiendo su camino hacia el instituto. Y aunque lo intentase evitar todavía le quedaban rastros de rubor en sus mejillas al recordar aquello.

- ¡¡Oye!! –gritaba Kaito ruborizado todavía- ¡¡os he dicho más de mil veces que Aoko y yo no somos nada más que amigos!! ¡¿Y que es eso de que nos íbamos a besar?! Ò/Ó

- Claro, claro Kaito… excusas baratas… -decían sus amigos riendo mientras corrían, escapando de la furia del chico y pasando a Aoko que tuvo que correr también para alcanzarlos.

Llegaron a clase y había mucha expectación en el aula. Todo el mundo estaba nervioso y comentando cosas que ninguno de los que había acabado de llegar entendía el porque de lo que decían. Excepto Aoko, que se imaginaba a que se debía.

- ¿Será un chico atractivo? –se oía decir por uno de los grupillos de chicas.

- Yo pienso que será una tía buenorra –se escuchaba también por otro de los grupillos de los chicos.

Kaito, se acercó con curiosidad hacia el grupo de chicos, que eran ademas de compañeros de clase, amigos suyos, junto con los otros cuatro compañeros que habían ido a clase con el, mientras que Aoko suspiraba, y después, saludaba a sus amigas y se acercaba a ellas con una sonrisa.

- Oye, ¿se puede saber de que estáis hablando? –le preguntó Kaito a uno de sus amigos de aquel grupo.

- ¿Es que a caso no lo sabes todavía Kuroba? –le contestó riendo.

- Toshio… si pregunto, es por algo ¿no crees? ¬¬ -dijo con una mirada que intimidaría a cualquiera.

- Tranquilo, no hace falta que te pongas así hombre… U Lo que pasa es que va a venir un alumno nuevo a clase y no sabemos si es un chico o una chica… y eso es lo que estamos discutiendo.

- Ah… era eso… ¿Y desde cuando lo sabéis?

Pues desde hace una semana mago de pacotilla… -se escuchó la voz de un chico proveniente de detrás de Kaito. Este se giró con cara de pocos amigos para mirarle directamente a sus ojos castaños con una mirada asesina- Y te hubieses enterado si hubieses prestado atención a clase en vez de a otras cosas. –dijo echando una mirada indirecta a Aoko que hablaba con sus amigas mientras ellas reían.

- ¡¡Cállate pomposo!! Además... ¡A ti no te importa si presto atención o no a las clases!

- Kaito tu que piensas que será ¿un chico o una chica? –dijo otro de sus compañeros para cambiar de tema y así evitar que empezaran una discusión sin sentido.

- ¡Es obvio tíos! –dijo Kaito con una sonrisa en sus labios girándose hacia sus compañeros y pasando completamente de Saguru- ¡seguro que es una chica de esas que quitan el aliento…! xD

- Este tío no tiene remedio… ¬¬ -susurró Hakuba para si.

En el momento que Kaito se acercaba a sus amigos, Aoko suspiró y se giró hacia sus amigas saludándolas y acercándose a ellas con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, recibiendo el mismo gesto por parte de ellas.

- Hoy es cuando viene ese alumno nuevo… -decía emocionada e intrigada a la vez una de sus amigas de cabellos claros recogidos en dos coletas- Aunque tal vez sea una chica… ¿Tu que opinas Aoko? –le preguntó.

- ¿Yo? –dijo con curiosidad y señalándose a ella- pues… a decir verdad… yo creo –_"Es mas, estoy totalmente segura… "_- pensaba para si misma- que será un chico -dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Porque te pones así? Es que… ¿A caso lo conoces? –insistió su amiga de dos coletas con una mirada y sonrisa pícara bajo la atenta mirada de las otras dos chicas que habían allí.

- Keiko-chan… solo he dicho que me da la impresión de que es un chico…

- A lo mejor es su novio secreto y no nos lo quiere decir… –insinuó otra de sus amigas susurrándolo algo picarona.

- ¡¡Os he dicho que no!! -respondió Aoko.

- Es verdad Rika-chan… porque a ella en realidad le gusta Kaito… ¿verdad? –dijo otra de sus amigas de pelo castaño claro hasta media espalda y ojos negros con una mirada pícara.

- ¡Pero que dices Naomi-chan! ò/ó

- ¡Pero si se ha ruborizado! –reían sus amigas animadamente.

Poco después, dejaron de reír de pronto cuando entro la profesora de matemáticas al aula e hizo que todos se sentasen en sus respectivos lugares después del típico saludo al profesor.

La profesora entró sola, y depositó en la mesa sus libros y folios. Todos los alumnos estaban impacientes por saber como seria aquella alumna o alumno nuevo. Hizo un gesto de ademán para que entrara el alumno, y la desilusión de los chicos fue enorme al ver quien entraba, aunque aquella desilusión la compensó la felicidad de las chicas. Al lado de la profesora había un chico de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños algo oscuros que sonreía mirando a todo el mundo y buscando a alguien con la mirada. O eso es lo que percató cierto alumno desilusionado de ojos azules y mirada furibunda. Los ojos de aquel alumno se posaron en su amiga que lo miraba con una sonrisa, acción que enfureció todavía más al mago.

- Bueno, os presento al nuevo alumno, se llama Kenji Fujimaki sed respetuosos con él y espero que os hagáis muy buenos amigos –dijo, y luego se dirigió hacia el nuevo alumno que miraba a Aoko sonriendo todavía y recibiendo el mismo gesto por parte de ella mientras Kaito lo miraba bastante enfadado y con una mirada asesina- Puedes sentarte al otro lado de Aoko Nakamori, que hay una mesa libre. –Kaito miró a la profesora desconcertado y luego dirigió su mirada de nuevo al chico que se había girado a la profesora.

- Hai, y disculpe por todas las molestias que le he causado –dijo con una melodiosa y dulce voz haciéndole una reverencia y volviendo a todas las chicas locas al escuchar su voz.

- No ha sido nada, es mi trabajo… -contestó con una sonrisa mientras el chico recogía su mochila y se dirigía a su pupitre.

Caminó hasta su mesa, mientras la profesora imponía silencio entre las alumnas y empezaba a dar las lecciones de ese día. Kaito no quitaba los ojos de encima a ese chico, y cada vez que veía a su amikga Aoko hablar alegremente con él y ayudándole en los ejercicios se ponía de los nervios. Mientras tanto, una joven pelirroja observaba la escena con la cabeza apoyada en su mano izquierda y con una sonrisa.

- Parece que te ha salido competencia… pero de todos modos serás solo mío –susurró riendo por lo bajo- al final caerás a mis pies Kaito Kuroba o Kaitou Kid, no me daré por vencida hasta conseguirlo...

CONTINUARÁ…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bueno… aquí está el 1er capitulo, espero que os haya gustado y si habéis llegado hasta aquí espero que me pongáis algún comentario por corto que sea… xD

Nos vemos en el próximo Cáp.!! Que como estoy en vacaciones no se cuando podré colgarlo, pero intentaré que sea pronto! o Rewievs pliss! xD

Matta ne!!


End file.
